


Between a Rock And a Hard Place

by HansJoachimMarseille



Category: reprint, reprinted
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansJoachimMarseille/pseuds/HansJoachimMarseille
Summary: An ectasy brought by an amazing coincidence.A reprinted work form an oversea website.





	Between a Rock And a Hard Place

Clyde Williams was never popular by normal standards. He was usually just there, no one really took notice of him. He was always in the background. Having done alright at school he never stood out. He had always been on the chubby side so he never had a girlfriend. No one thought he’d amount to much. Conrad Cluer on the other hand was the golden boy. He was handsome, chiselled and did well in every subject. He was very polite and never actually had many girlfriends at school. His parents were Jewish and came from a working quasi middle to upper class family. He played the guitar and loved music. He finished high school with flying colours and went on to uni. Clyde however went to TAFE and took after his father.

Several years later Clyde got a letter from Newcomers High School inviting them to the high school reunion. So that Saturday he arrived, handsome and fit, a changed man. He saw all the people he remembered, knowing they wouldn’t remember him. He milled around for a while before hearing some cheering near the entrance using his recent height he scanned over the crowd to find the source of the excitement. There in the middle of a group of babbling ex-students was Conrad Cluer. He had grown, his shoulders broadened and his charming looks amplified over the years. As the crowd settled down for the announcement and speeches, Clyde sat down at one of the few remaining seats. Conrad and his group of followers, meandered through looking for seats. After separating himself from the group, Conrad sat down in the empty chair next to Clyde, sighing as he relaxed into it.

After the tedious hour or two of speeches everyone dispersed and started to head home. As Clyde headed for the door Conrad caught up to him, catching him by the shoulder. ‘Hey, is that you Clyde? As in Clyde Williams?’ Conrad exclaimed.  
‘Ahh yeah, how’d you know?’ Clyde answered, confused at Conrad’s recognition.  
‘How can’t I? You’re like, the owner of the largest electrical company in New York’ Conrad said jovially  
‘Well yeah, there is that’ said Clyde  
‘You’re looking great these days. Lost a few, put on some muscle’ Conrad said, ‘Well listen, I dunno if you have other plans but there’s gonna be an afters party at mine now so feel free to spin by’  
‘Great! I’ll be there’ said Clyde cheerfully  
‘Awesome, see you then’ said Conrad, and with that he strode off towards the parking lot.

It was three in the morning and the majority of the people were ether passed out on the floor or gone home. Feeling to drunk to drive Clyde tried o find a place to sleep. He tumbled into Conrad’s luxurious room. After scanning it with his alcoholic eyes he noticed no one was in there so he took of his shoes and socks and got onto the bed, passing out as he hit it.  
Clyde was woken with a jolt as a sudden weight landed on him. The alcohol hadn’t worn off at all. Conrad lay drunkenly on top of Clyde, sleeping heavily. Not wanting to wake him up, Clyde slowly slid to the other side of the bed. When he looked back he saw Conrad facing him, snoring. Conrad was six foot three, tan, hairy and muscular with a chiselled jaw line and light stubble. Clyde had grown to be much the same, six foot one, golden tan, semi smooth and muscular, with brown hair and brown eyes, just like Conrad.

After about an hour of sleep, Clyde was woken once again. He felt Conrad’s bulk against his. Conrad slowly moved in closer till Clyde could feel his bulging muscles and organ so he was effectively spooning him. Not knowing what to do Clyde lay still. He knew that both him and Conrad were perfectly straight. Eventually Conrad started slowly thrusting his hips forward, grinding his pole up Clyde’s back. At this point Clyde moved, jolting away and sitting at the end of the bed. Conrad grabbed him by he collar of his t-shirt. They remained in that position, breathing heavily, for some time before Conrad started to push Clyde and slammed him against the wall and grinding his hips forward. Clyde stood, gasping for breath having been winded by the wall. Conrad ripped his expensive shirt off revealing his sweaty, rippling muscles and started to forcefully kiss Clyde while working on his belt. After a few seconds of fumbling, Conrad started tearing at Clyde’s clothes leaving Clyde in his tight boxers.

Conrad turned him around pinning Clyde to the wall. Hastily he kicked off his shoes and pants and ripped off both his and Clyde’s underwear revealing his 11x2 inch and Clyde’s 10.5x2 inch cocks. Conrad’s pressed against the small of Clyde’s back. He’d had regained his breath now and with his hands held behind his back was helpless, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Conrad’s sex drive took over and he feverishly wrapped his muscular arms around Clyde, grabbed his cock and drove his own pole deep into the helpless hunk. Clyde roared with pain as Conrad thrust hard and fast into him. Sweat ran in trails down both men’s bodies as pleasure overtook them. Conrad’s large meat hit Clyde’s prostate every time while pumping his cock driving Clyde into a drunken realm of pleasure. Soon he came, sending multiple jets all up the wall in front of him. Almost at the same moment, Conrad erupted, his juice filling Clyde’s rectum and oozing out, dripping from his massive balls. Both men stood there for a moment before collapsing onto the bed and passing out. After a few seconds there was a small squelch as Conrad slid out of Clyde.

Clyde woke. He turned over to find Conrad’s snoring face an inch from his. His head pounded, his ass hurt, he was naked, the head of his dick was moist and sticky and he couldn’t remember anything of last night.


End file.
